


Path of the Warrior

by Kurisuta



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Healing, Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura, War, Whitelighters (Charmed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Leo was sent to Sakura to teach her to be a true Healer in time for the war. Sakura is a little skeptical of the angel at first, but soon warms to him and finds in him more love than learning.
Relationships: Leo Wyatt/Haruno Sakura
Kudos: 2





	Path of the Warrior

Sakura was training in the forest on Tsunade’s orders when the weird guy showed up.

He appeared in a flash of white lights.

“CHA!” Sakura punched the ground to knock him off his feet.

The man disappeared and reappeared in front of her, all with that light. “Calm down, Sakura. I’m Leo. I’m your guardian.”

“That’s Lady Tsunade’s job!” Sakura said, but didn’t attack again.

“She is aware of this.” Leo said. “I am here to help you, to train you in areas she cannot.”

“I don’t understand.” Sakura said. “My training is complete.” She pointed to the dot on her head.

“Not quite.” Leo said. “I’m a Healer. I can train you to Heal in a way Tsunade cannot.”

“This is for the war, isn’t it?” Sakura said. “It’s really coming.”

“Yes.” Leo put his hands on her shoulders. “And you are the key to keeping everyone alive. You and Tsunade. I have already given her my instruction. You need my help.”

“Alright! Bring on the training! CHA!”

“Prepare for the path of the Warrior.”


End file.
